


Cold Hands

by Gay_hitman



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Eddsworld - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hitman/pseuds/Gay_hitman
Summary: Tord started dating what he thinks is a nice guy named Jason. He’s pretty sweet until tries forcing him into having sex and starting to verbally/ physically abuse him as the days go on. Tord tries to hide it until he can’t take anymore and picks up the want to hurt himself and to leave the earth he once called home.(I do not write about the real-life versions of these characters. The writings of this work are purely fictional, and do not represent the real people.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop! Stop! Please just- L-let go I’ll do it!” Tord yelps as hands pull at his hair violently.  
“pl-ease…I’ll do it!.. I’ll do anything..just please. let go” Tord says with a broken sob and tear streaked face. “Then get up slut. On the bed. Now” a cold voice says pointing to a bed that Tord was leaning against while He rubs a large bruise on his neck as blood drips off of his lip from his nose. 

5 months before 

“Im telling you Tord, I don’t like this guy.. are you sure about him?” “I’m sure Thomas, he’s really sweet and kind! Besides..what would you know about love?” Tord says turning back to his phone making Tom steam up.  
“Hey! Just because i'm single doesn’t mean I don’t know a sketchy pervert when I see one!” Tom yells in defense“Whatever, i'm leaving anyways...Edd! Matt! I’m leaving just so you know!” Tord yells getting up off the couch walking outside as Tom watches him, concerned for his safety. 

After a while Tord pulls up in front of a house stepping up on the steps, decorated with two hanging Philodendrons and a few potted Ficus elastica plants on the steps. Hes always loved these types of plants considering his parents kept a few in the house and big ones outside. “Jason! I’m here!” Tord pipes knocking on the door. The dark wood door swings open revealing a man in a simple grey shirt and brunette hair. “Tord love! You got my text! I’m glad you came! uH- come in!” The man says moving out of the way. Jason was pretty much Tord’s height, minus the horns and him being at least an inch taller than Tord. It always made Him jealous when his lovers were taller than him, but he didn't really care for Jason’s considering his horns make them look the same height. Jason was as you see, a nice guy. He could make you laugh and keep you up at night. Many staying up at how sweet and nice he was. Few, crying at the many things he’s done to them.  
I mean- you didn't hear that. nobody got hurt.. it was a ghost! Because you know. It’s not like abusive relationships are a thing. Right? Jason would never hurt anybody because he’s a sweet angel that has a lot of money and will text you I love you’s every night before you fall into the black void we call sleep. He would never do that..

Right?

Tord walks in throwing his bag on a long grey couch. “You want anything? Maybe... something to drink?” The man asks as Tord follows him into a nice kitchen. “Sure, why not” 

After a few drinks in, The two talk for a while laying on the bed laughing at past memories and making fun of awful movies.  
Tord wipes a tear from his eyes as he laughs at awful scripting in a movie, taking another sip of his drink. “Why would he do that!” Tord laughs feeling a hand run through his hair messing it all up. “You know...You’re so beautiful when you laugh...you know that?” Jason asks as his head rests in his hand admiring Tord. “Really? I thought I looked like a wrinkly snorting sausage when I laugh!” Tord says as Jason continues to run his hand in his hair. Tord giggles at the movie as the two keep eachother warm. “...Hey love?” “Yeah?” Tord replies feeling a hand on his thigh. “Why don’t we..I donno, do something?” The brunette asks taking a quick glance of the ceiling hoping Tord would get the memo.“Like what? I thought we are doing something?” Tord asks continuing to watch the movie. “Well I mean you are spending the night... right? Why don’t we just-...have a little fun? Just you and me?” Tord stops for a second, pausing the movie looking up at his boyfriend. “I-uhmm...no?” Tord says with an awkward laugh as Jason frowns in response to his answer. ”excuse me?” Jason blinks in supprise, wrapping his finger around Tord’s belt loop to keep him from escaping.  
“I said no?...I really want to get to know you more first, you know? I think that..doing that is too fast for me..I love you and all and I really do! but- I did just get out if a relationship...you do realize that right?” Jason tightens his grip making Tord notice. “Yeah so?...what does that have to do with us?” Tord glances over at Jason’s finger wrapped around his belt loop. Shit- Tord yells over and over in his head thinking of an excuse to escape. “I-...I’ll be right back ok? I have to use the bathroom real quick..” Tord says beginning to get up only to be held on by his lover. “Stay for a bit strawberry! Come on, you’ll enjoy it..” Jason says pulling Tord closer. “Jason seriously babe, stop. I’m not ready for this yet..” Tord says pushing a little off of his chest. “Sure you are! It’ll be real quick!” The man says pulling on Tords skinny jeans “Stop! Jason let go now!” Tord yells pushing himself off of Jason falling back into a pile of pillows. “Jesus what the hell is wrong with you?! I said No!”  
“Oh c’mon baby, please-” “No! Back off!” Tord yells glancing over at an open door before leaping off of the bed throwing a pillow in the process. “HEY!” The man yells scrambling off of the bed chasing Tord down a hall gradually trying to grab onto his hoodie. Jason catches Tord’s hoodie, pulling him violently to the floor. “Don’t tell me to back off! I’m your boyfriend!” The taller male says looking upon Tord. Tord blacks out for a split second from the fall. letting gravity take his head as the cold hard wood floor freezes his hands. “Let me go Jason. Now” Tord demands trying to yank free from Jason’s grip. “Get up Tord” Jason says pulling on the hoodie.Tord stares at his boyfriend feeling slightly dizzy before being yanked at again “GET UP!” Tord sits up, realizing a tear was traveling down his cheek from the fall. A phone rings from across the room making the taller man look back. “Stay right here, ok?” Jason says acting like nothing had happened, bending down to press a kiss against Tords lips. Tord watches Jason walk away as more tears roll down his face. 

“Haha! You’re so funny!..nonono, yeah he’s here. We’ve just been watching movies all evening. What! Nasty! Yeah…” a muffled voice laughs in the background. Tord peaks over the corner looking at the door across the open hall. “Yeah, hey can you hold on for a sec? Tord sweety? Are you still there?” The voice calls out. “Ye-yeah..” Tord replies watching Jason turn back to the phone. A buzz comes from Tords pocket making him turn. 

Thomas the train 12:34Pm  
Hey you ok? We’re going out for lunch if you want to come along

You 12:34pm  
Yeah I’ll come along… Jason’s acting weird but yeah..

Thomas the train 12:35pm  
Oh..

Ok 

“Ok you too! Bye!” Jason bubbles placing the phone on the table he left it on. “Hey Jason? I have to go… Tom just texted me and we have to do stuff around the house..” Tord says with a frigid smile, scared as to how his lover would act. Jason sighs looking down at the shorter male. “I thought you were spending the night..weren’t you..” Jason mumbles clenching his fist behind his back. “Yeah well.. I have work tomorrow early so..” Tord says going to grab his bag. “Just stay here then! You can get up and go to work!” “No, Jason” Tord snaps “Can I at least have a kiss goodbye?” Jason asks receiving a confused look from Tord. “I-..” dont do it Tord. He hurt you and tried pressuring you into fucking him. Tord thinks as it repeats in his head. “yeah..” Tord says with a sigh walking towards the brunette giving him a kiss on the lips getting pulled into a hug. “Can you just stay a little longer?” “I cant-“ “oh what? Are they better than me or something?” “No! They’re my friends!” “Just making sure..” Jason says slowly letting his hand fall down to Tords ass. Tord pushes himself off of Jason backing away towards the door. “Don’t-“ Tord scolds before walking out to his car, driving home.

Tord arrives home, opening the door thinking about what happened that evening. “You kinda missed lunch just so you know..” Tom says looking over at Tord who had just walked in. “We brought you leftovers!” Matt pipes. “Yeah it was Toms idea..” Edd says staring down at his phone. “No! I just thought it would be kinda sad if he came home and we went out to eat! Plus Matt never finished and we had a free meal so-“ Tom says in defense. “Cute stunt jehova- I’ll eat it later...I’m going upstairs. Shoot me if you need me” Tord says getting hit by a headache halfway up the stairs. Tom watches Tord leave noticing something off due to the setting he displayed. 

Jason<3 3:54 pm  
Baby come back  
I need youuu  
Baby?  
Tord  
Tord answer me 

A tear falls on the glowing screen being joined by others before it was like the whole ocean had poured on his sleeves and phone. 

Jason <3 4:02 pm  
Tord love  
I’m sorry  
Just come back

You 4:03  
No.  
You’re not sorry.  
You fucking pushed me to the ground and tried forcing me into sex after I said no you fucking hollow headed twat

Jason<3 4:03  
No I didn’t!  
I thought we were ready you know?  
I never pushed you to the ground anyways  
You fell dumb dumb 

Tord tried to catch his breath as tears fall down his face fighting with the migraine in the back of his head. 

Jason<3 4:06  
Tord baby 

Tord throws his phone letting it tumble across the carpeted floor before jumping as knocks come from the door. “Tord? Can I..can I come in?” Tord stays silent curling up into a ball hearing the door open. “Tord?” Tom calls walking over to the quiet curled up male. “Is everything al-“ “everything’s fine Thomas” Tom stops for a minute before sitting against the wall with Tord. “What happened..”Tom asks calmly looking up at the ceiling getting no response, truly wanting to help.

Jason<3 4:10  
Are you ignoring me or something?  
Baby are you mad with me?  
I miss you <3  
You know I love you 

Tord looks over at the glowing screen, blurred out by tears. “Do you want me to get it fo-“ “no..” Tom sighs looking at Tord for a second before pulling him into a comforting hug. “I’m here if you need me…” Tom says feeling Tord’s breathing become heavier and delayed. “I hate you so much jehova- dont…tell anyone you saw me like this..o-ok?” Tord mumbles between chokes feeling Tom squeeze tighter. “I won’t, i promise” 

Tord falls asleep in Toms arms after awhile of crying in silence. Tom May act like a cold heartless person but really, he cares and give the warmest hugs. Especially when it comes to Tord.

Jason<3 1:13AM  
Hey  
I know you’re reading these 

Tom looks over at the glowing screen across the room wondering if it was the cause of Tord’s breakdown. “How do I get the phone without moving you or waking you up..” Tom mumbles looking down at Tord with heavy eyes as the screen goes back to black making Tom slowly drifting off to sleep as minutes pass. 

“WAKE UP POTHEADS!!” a voice yells beating two pans together scaring Tom  
“JESUS FUC- EDD! WHAT THE HELL! I-“ “you guys are so gay-“ Edd Giggles hitting the pans again. “HE HAS A BLOODY BOYFRIEND EDD!” “then why are you cuddling with him?” “He- he-“ “Tom?” A groggy voice says making Tom go pale. “Looks like your boyfriends up Thomas” Edd teases walking out. “HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND EDD!” Tom screams over his red runny cheeks “Suit yourself-“ Edds calls out from the hallway. Tord shoots off of Tom, wanting to pretend nothing had happened. “I-I’m Sorry Tord you-“ “it’s fine jehova” Tord says blankly, rubbing his stinging eyes before looking at the phone across the room. Tom watches Tord get up to retrieve his phone wanting to know why he had found Tord in tears. “Tord? You can talk to me...you know I’m not going to judge-” “it’s just relationship stuff...not like you would understand..” Tord replies making Tom feel like someone had dug into his chest with a sharpened shovel.  
“I’m going to take a shower..” Tord says with a sigh putting the phone in his pocket. 

Tord leans against the cold wet wall of the shower as steam rises up into his face making his body feel light. 

Showers have always been a great cover up for tears. No one would know if your face is wet or you were thinking about the past 

A buzz comes from the counter sink making Tord open his eyes in surprise. “Who the- why is someone texting me at 8 In the morning?..” Tord mumbles in confusion stepping out onto the freezing tiled floor quickly retrieving back to the warm steamy shower with his phone in hand. 

Jason<3 8:41 AM  
Holy shit Tord..I am so sorry...I had a little too much to drink yesterday  
Please forgive me  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I’m so sorry  
Babe are you ok?  
God I’m such a bad boyfriend  
I’m so so sorry  
I love you so much Tord please forgive me  
I should’ve stopped at no..  
I’m sorry babe

Tord had once read in a dictionary that a lie means  
a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood. Jason only had 2 drinks  
But then again he could have had some before Tord came over  
He can’t really remember 

Tord wipes his wet hair from over his face as he reads the messages, trying to wipe off the steam that had formed on his phone. 

You 8:42AM  
Oh…  
I.  
Sorry I called you a twat…  
And yeah, you should’ve stopped at no..  
You hurt my head Jason..  
You grabbed my belt loop as well so I couldn’t leave  
That’s not cool man..  
Next time maybe you should respect my opinions with me consenting To what I want and you want.  
Hm?

Jason<3 8:42  
I’m sorry Tord.. I know I should’ve stopped and remembered that you did just get out of a relationship..  
How about this  
Dinner at 10 tonight  
I’ll pay to make up ok?

Tord looks up for a second, hesitating to answer having to wipe steam off of his phone again.

You 8:44 AM  
Wh-

Tord drops his phone sending it underneath the running water making it turn off

“No no no no no! Fuck!” Tord says scrambleing to grab the phone.  
“God please turn on please turn on” Tord says over and over clicking the home button too many times to count.


	2. Cold hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter is kinda short but yeah-

Jason<3 8:45 Am  
Tord?  
Hello?  
What do you mean by wh?  
Tord?

Tord clicks the phone button over and over in frustration before giving up.  
“Guess we’ll have to try rice” Tord says with a sigh as hot water drips from his hair running down his face.

Tord wraps himself in a warm white towel opening the door feeling the cold air from the house rush over his steamy body making him shiver. “Edd?” Tord calls out walking to his room. “Can you get a bag of rice for me?” Tord yells grabbing dry clean clothes, preferably a black band shirt and short black shorts showing off his faintly scarred thighs.   
“Why?” A voice yells back as they close a cupboard. “I dropped my phone in the shower..” Tord yells back changing into his soft clothes shaking his wet hair in his towel before looking into the mirror decorated with some polaroids of the four. “Ew...I look so weird without my horns..” Tord mumbles hearing a knock on the door. “I have your rice Tord, can I come in?” “Y-yeah” Tord replies throwing his towel on his bed grabbing his phone. “Thanks Edd, I can't believe I did that..” Tord sighs with disappointment. “why did you even have in the shower?” Edd asks in confusion watching Tord place the phone into the bag. “Jason texted me...he’s probably wondering why I haven’t texted him back..” Tord says placing the bag on his dresser before walking out feeling the soft carpet against his feet as he walks to the main room. “Hey Tord! Edd made breakfast!” A ginger bubbles looking up from the couch as ringo purrs in his lap. “Yeah I can...smell the bacon” Tord replies to the ginger as he walks to the kitchen.  
Matt tilts his head at Tord’s lack of expression in his voice. “Is everything ok?” “Yep” Tord answers quickly as he meets the cold kitchen tiles. “Hey Tord-“ Tom greets putting his fork down. Tord walks past Tom trying avoid eye contact due to what had happened that night. “Alright then...good morning to you too..” Tom replies to himself putting the egg covered fork into his mouth as Tord makes his breakfast. “Yeah yeah..” Tord mumbles with a sigh walking out of the kitchen sitting next to Matt who was watching a movie on Tv.   
“Ah- insane zombie pirates from hell 4. Never gets old” Tord says with a smile at old memories that the movie carried along with it. “Hey Matt?” Tord asks looking over at the ginger. “Can I- borrow your phone?” “What for?” Matt asks taking his fork to his mouth. “I-ehm...I need to text Jason because I dropped my phone in the shower…” Tord explains hoping Matt would say yes. “Look through my search history and messages and I’ll kill you-“ Matt says handing the purple cased phone over to Tord. Tord takes the phone obviously doing the opposite of what Matt told him to do. “Ah so things are getting hot between you and mark aren’t they” Tord says with a smirk. Matt looks over at Tord with flustered cheeks before trying to snatch the phone back only for Tord to pull his hands away before he could get it. “I told you not to go through my messages!” Matt yells In a blushing mess. “Awe so that’s where you went on that saturday aye?” Tord says looking up from the phone. “Ok but seriously I’m texting him I’ll stop” Tord says going to type in Jason’s number before going blank. “Uhm...wow that’s embarrassing..” “what?! What did you find?!” Matt yelps reaching for the phone. “Nothing! I just can’t remember Jason’s number-“ Tord states going to type in another array of numbers going blank again before giving up. “Take it...I’m pretty sure he’s gonna pick me up anyways-“ 

Jason<3 9:23AM  
Are you ignoring me or something?  
We doing have to go out to dinner if you don’t want to!   
Fine..  
I’ll just come pick you up at nine-


	3. Chapter 3

Tord looks down as he plays with a string that was beginning to come out of his pants catching Matt’s attention. “Tord? Are-...you ok?” Matt asks in concern making Tord look up from his moment of staring into space. “Y-yeah- yeah!” Tord chokes making Matt worried. Tord turns his head looking over at and empty chair before feeling Matt   
Pull on his shirt. “Do you need a hug? A cuddle? A something?” Matt asks as Tord tries to slowly pull away. “No i-“ Tord says being cut off as Matt pulls him into a comforting hold.”Matt! I- I’m fine! I’m just tired!” Tord Shrieks, struggling to get out of Matt’s hold before giving up realizing Matt wasn’t gonna let him go until he Calmed down. Matt was like the clingy one in the group, he didn't have feelings for Tord he just wants to make him feel better. Matt is the one who will cuddle you if you’re hurting and can tell you are to the point it scares the three. “Maattt” Tord whines, laying on top of the ginger “just for a few ok? Watch the movie loser”

Matt lets off a smirk as he watches the movie, feeling Tord’s breathing become slower before realizing he had fallen asleep on top of him.  
“Oh Tord, I just wish you would talk before you sleep” Matt says with a sigh, sitting up waking a groggy groaning Tord. “C’mon I’m gonna take you to your room ok?” Matt says lifting Tord up a little as he waddles sleepily to the stairs. Tord looks down feeling his eyes become heavy as everything blurs out. “Matt? Can you just like- carry me?” Tord mumbles leaning into Matt’s shoulder. The ginger sighs as he rubs Tord’s back realizing Tom was watching the two. Tom turns his head trying to act like nothing had happened as his face turns a bright pink. “Tom? Can you maybe help me? I can’t carry hi-“ “Nope! I- I have to… fix-“ Tom says looking around the room. “Susan! I- I need to fix Susan!” Tom exclaims becoming nervous. “Right…” Matt says in confusion, nudging Tord a little to wake him up. “I can’t carry you but I can help..” Matt says leading Tord slowly up the stairs as he yawns every now and then before finally arriving to the top step feeling like he was going to crash to the ground. “C’mon just a few more steps and you’ll be in your bed ok?” Matt says thinking to himself if this is what is was like to have a child. Matt leads Tord to his room watching him crash into his bed and wrap up under his warm covers. “Wow...you must be really tired…” matt says not getting an answer in reply. “Well Holler if you need anything-“ Matt says knocking on the door frame as he exits. “Wait-“ a voice calls making Matt stop. “Can you um...can you hold me for a…um...just a little bit?” Tord asks sitting up a bit watching the ginger enter back into the room. “Y-...Yeah” matt says with a smile to Tords question crawling into the bed holding Tord close to his chest. This type of stuff that Matt did made Tord feel loved. 

Jason<3 4:41  
Hey how about I pick you up at 6 and we can go shopping and see a movie then go to dinner? Sound good?

After a while matt finally drifts off due to the warm bed sheets and the slow wooden fan moving above.   
Tord didn't really care he had a boyfriend and is cuddling with someone else. It's not like he’s going to see and it doesn’t count because it’s simply platonic.

Tom jumps from the couch hearing a few knocks on the door. “Uhh- Edd? Were we expecting any guests?” Tom asks as he walks to the door. “No? Must be for Matt or Tord-“ Edd replies looking over at the door as Tom opens it. “Oh, it’s you…” Tom says with annoyance. “What do you want” The shorter male asks. “I- um I came to come and pick Tord up? He does know that right?” Jason asks wanting to ignore Toms rude look towards him. “He’s upstairs” Tom mutters stepping out of the way to let the man in. “Tord? Tord baby I’m here!” Jason calls out scaring ringo who has run underneath the couch. “Tord?” Jason calls pushing a door to a cream colored room open.   
Matt sits up in confusion to all of the commotion. “What the- who are- Jackson?” Matt asks as his blurry vision slowly goes away with every blink. “Who the fuck are you?and why are you sleeping with my boyfriend?!” Jason yells waking Tord up a bit. “Whoa whoa Whoa! F-first of all- i-it’s not like that- he wanted to be held!- that’s like my job around this house” Matt says as he scrambles out of the bed. “So if they wanted comfort sex you would do it?” “I-“ Matt freezes to the question as Jason glares at him. “Guys What the heck- I’m-..” Tord mumbles blinking few times as he sits up seeing the two faces displaying different emotions. “Jason? What the heck!? Why are you here?” Tord asks looking over at Matt’s nervous face. “Why were you sleeping with him?” Jason says holding a hand up towards matt. “I wasn’t! What the hell is wrong with you?! You don’t just burst into someone’s room like that!” Tord exclaims rubbing his eyes a little before giving a lazy stretch. “The why were you cuddled up in his arms? Are you cheating on me or something?” Jason asks squinting towards Tord. “Baby- calm down. He was just doing it for comfort. You can ask Tom and Edd! He does it to them too! I swear! I wouldn’t cheat on you love” Tord exclaims defending him and Matt seeing Edd and Tom peer in the doorway.  
“Is...everything ok in here?” “Yeah we heard yelling” Tom questions looking over at Matt and Tord. “Are you sleeping with them too?” Jason asks looking back at the two before looking back at the ginger. “I-“ Matt stops feeling like he was about to break down knowing he had messed up big time. “Jason calm down! Why are you here?” Tord asks fixing his hair a little. “I came to pick you up..” the man says blankly. “That’s not until like- 10!” Tord yells. “I texted you! You ignored me this morning!” “I dropped my phone it the shower dumbass! Don’t come into my house and start yelling at me and my friends! Jesus!” Tord yells making Matt flinch. “Just all of you- leave so I can get dressed” Tord says with a sigh as his hand covers his face. “Yeah..” Matt says quietly, starting to walk towards the door feeling watched by Jason. “Out Jason. I’ll be out In a few” Tord says as he gets out of his warm bed walking to his dresser in his short shorts. Jason closes the door walking downstairs to the couch getting looks at from Tom and Edd. “What the heck was that about?” Edd whispers to Matt as they talk in the kitchen. “He just! There’s something wrong with him and I just thought- I just thought he needed some love!” “But he has a boyfriend..” Tom says taking a sip from his drink that had been left on the counter. “Yeah- But still he’s been..off” Matt says looking down drowned with guilt. “You were just trying to make him feel better Matt..” Edd says pulling Matt into a hug. “You didn't do anything wrong” 

Tord sighs throwing a black hoodie on walking out to the main room. “Your wearing that?” Jason asks looking at Tord’s chosen attire. “Yeah? Is there anything wrong with it?” “No! No! It just- we’re going to a fancy restaurant...I mean you don’t want to be embarrassed do you?” “So what do you want me to do? Go out naked?” Tord says crossing his arms still mad about what had happened. “No? I just… can you go and find something different?” Jason asks getting a look from Edd who was across the room trying to get Ringo out of his hiding plant. “What’s wrong with his outfit?” Edd asks instantly regretting the choice to speak. “It’s just so bland-“ Jason says cutting it close to Tord smacking him across the head. “I’m not changing. Let’s go.” Tord says walking to the door seeing Jason’s usual yellow sports car in their driveway.   
“Have fun!” Edd calls as Jason exits the house closing the door behind him, meeting Tord in the car. 

Jason lets out a sigh cutting the silence that filled the car as they drive to the mall.  
“I’m sorry Tord..I didn’t mean to...over react. I just think the whole thing with Matt is weird” Jason says looking over a Tord who was looking out the window. “He just wanted to help” Tord mumbles watching buildings and trees pass by. “With what? Did you have a certain type of problem?” “No, actually. I’ve just had lots of things on my mind and my phone drowned so I had no one to talk to but Matt, so thanks for that”   
“I didn't know you were in the shower!” “Yeah, and I didnt know if your were going to give me a concussion or not yesterday” Tord snaps before almost losing his breath as Jason slams on the breaks. “I said I was sorry ok?! I was drunk!” “Not drunk enough” Tord says back. “God you know. You can be so dumb sometimes” Jason says taking his foot off the break heading towards the main road. Tord looks off wanting to ignore what Jason had said as they make their way to the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just eat too many goldfish to the point you’re full and then your mom yells at you because you don’t eat the dinner she made?  
> Yeah..  
> Just me? 
> 
> Ok then..  
> :’)


End file.
